


Friendship Destroyed

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Bernie Wolfe and Rose Tyler were the best of friends, attending high school together and partying hard. But things take an unexpected turn which destroys their friendship for good.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Berena Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Rose Returns Home

Rose Tyler and Bernie Wolfe were the best of friends since Nursery, they remained friends right through Primary School and High School. It seemed that this friendship would last a lifetime, they each had a golden locket around their necks which had the following inscription, 'Forever Friends No Matter How Far Apart We Are.' As they grew older, Bernie entered into the army following her parents Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (who sadly passed away from a stroke, when Bernie was just eighteen years old), and Danielle Wolfe, who now is retired from the army and is currently working as a Homicide Detective. Bernie served up to seven or more (give or take a few) tours in Afghanistan, before she was critically injured which landed her in a six-month recovery battle, however, Bernie shared an emotional heart to heart with her mother Danielle and that she was finally ready to come home for good, Danielle hugged her daughter and supported her decision.

The very next day, Bernie rang her Commanding Officer and informed him of her decision to quit the army, they agreed to honourably discharge Bernie from the army and they wrote to The Queen of England recommending Bernie (formerly known as Major Wolfe) for the highest award that her majesty could give, the award (as explained in the letter) would be for Bernie's outstanding bravery and devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy. Following the letter, Bernie and her mother Danielle were invited to Buckingham Palace, where The Queen (Queen Elizabeth II) had bestowed Bernie with the Victoria Cross for her outstanding bravery and devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy. Bernie accepted the medal and bowed her head to Her Majesty, Bernie was still in recovery with her back, as she had landed awkwardly on her spine when she was critically injured, she apologized to Her Majesty for not curtsying. Her Majesty accepted the apology.

On the way home, Bernie texted Rose and told her, 'Met Her Majesty The Queen Today and I Was Awarded The Victoria Cross For My Services To The Army and The Crown. Hope To See You Soon xx.'

Bernie sent the text to Rose and looked at her mother, indicating the medal: "Is there anywhere I can keep this safe mom, please? I don't want anyone to steal it." Bernie said as Danielle thought for a moment and then responded, 'Yeah I know a great place sweetheart and I am so proud of you.' Danielle responded as she smiled at Bernie, when they got home, Danielle took Bernie to the attic and showed where to put the Victoria Cross,

"This is how I remember your dad sweetheart, just how he was and how I fell in love with him." Danielle said as Bernie smiled and soon a tear trickled down her cheek. "I miss dad so much, mom, he was the best dad in the world for me and I just wish he was there today to see me get this award." Bernie replied as Danielle pulled her daughter into her arms. "I know you do baby, I miss your dad too and sometimes I wish he was here with us." Danielle said as she comforted her daughter, then she kissed her daughter's head and left her alone in the attic for a bit.

"I will be downstairs doing our tea ok." Danielle said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Ok mom, and thank you for supporting me in all of this." Bernie responded as she smiled a little at her mom.

Rose was working at Henriks', a clothes shop in London, for a while. She later stopped working there, after it had been burnt down. Afterwards, Rose then decides to join the Doctor in the TARDIS and to travel across the universe with him. As the TARDIS left Earth, Rose receives a text message from Bernie: she read it but did not reply and she puts her phone in her pocket, looking forward to travelling with The Doctor.

By the time Rose returned home, she was married to the Tenth Doctor and had witnessed the most amazing things that the universe had to offer. She visited her mom Jackie and they spent some time together before she left again for the stars and promised to return to see Bernie.

Bernie had heard from Jackie that Rose had been in touch but that she had not wanted to see Bernie until the next time Rose visited. Bernie was hurt that her best friend did not want to see her and she decided to focus on her job as a locum for Keller in Holby City.


	2. Bernie Meets Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena returns from her break, she meets Trauma Surgeon Bernie Wolfe and they immediately start a love/hate relationship.

Since starting her job at Holby, Bernie had bee a locum for Keller. However, when she shows her army medical training, Henrik is massively impressed by it that he offers Bernie a job as a Trauma Surgeon, which she gladly accepts. Bernie is then transferred to AAU, where she is temporarily made clinical lead due to Serena's absence.

As the weeks pass, Bernie has fully settles into her role as a trauma surgeon. She is still the clinical lead of AAU, when Serena returns to work, the following hours become a turbulent road for Bernie as they immediately clash. Serena accuses Bernie of trying to take her position, and Bernie relentlessly trying to convince Serena that she is not trying to.

They develop a love/hate relationship, Bernie often avoided Serena when she can and the fact that they barely saw eye to eye doesn't help. However, they are forced to operate together when a patient comes in with both trauma injuries and minor injuries, with both sets of injuries threatening the patient's life. They agree to work together and they are successful despite their differences.

As they leave the operating theatre, Bernie sits on the sofa in the office and Serena soon joins her with two cups of tea. Bernie gets her milk chocolate hobnobs out of her drawer. 'Want some?' Bernie asks softly as she held the packet out to Serena, who takes two and smiles at her in return.

"Thank you, Bernie", Serena responded as she dips one of the hobnobs into her tea and eats it.

They begin to chat.

"I want to apologize for being a bitch to you, Bernie!" Serena says after taking a sip of her tea.

Bernie nods and replies as she sat back into the sofa and looked at Serena.

"It's ok Serena. I am tough, I can take it. Broad shoulders like my parents." Bernie replied.

Serena sits back too, smiles at Bernie and says in a soft-spoken voice, "I love you and bloody hate you at the same time, Bernie." Bernie giggles and bursts into laugher. "That's what my grandma Lethbridge-Stewart said to me when I was younger." She admits to Serena.


	3. Their First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day at work, Bernie offers Serena a meal at her mother's house and Serena gladly accepts. While alone, they share their first kiss.

A couple of months later, Bernie and Serena are now seeing eye to eye and get on much better. They become joint clinical leads of AAU and they take it in turns to do the paperwork.

While she's writing up her notes, Bernie gets a text from her mother Danielle: "Doing my special tonight with your favourite pudding, see you later sweetheart xx"

Bernie smiled warmly at the text and Serena notices: "You look happy, Bern?' 

Bernie looks up and smiles, "Yes, my mother is doing her special tonight with my favourite pudding. Fancy coming tonight, Ree-Ree?" : "Sure, I can't wait to meet your mom." Serena said enthusiastically as Bernie then texted her mother: "Serena is coming for tea mom, hope you don't mind xx"

Soon three dots appear on the screen, followed by the words, 'Sure no worries, there is plenty to go around and I will put a bottle of wine in the fridge. Cannot wait to meet Serena, xx' 

Bernie giggle: “Mom says hi, Serena.” Bernie replies and puts her phone in her pocket.

After their shift, they headed to Danielle's house. Bernie drove and Serena was slightly nervous but soon calmed down as she held Bernie's hand. Bernie just smiled and five minutes later, she pulled up her mother's driveway

“Good evening mom, this is Serena.”, Bernie said as she kissed her mom's cheek gently. Danielle smiled as she shook hands with Serena: “Nice to finally meet you, Serena. Bernie hasn't stopped talking about you.” Danielle said as Bernie blushed bright red. Serena just smiled. “All bad I hope?” Serena teased a little as she saw Bernie blushing.

Danielle smiled as she rubbed Bernie's arm: “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to embarrass you.'”Bernie just smiled: “ 'It’s fine, mom, and no, Serena it wasn't bad.”

Serena poured the wine into the glasses, as Danielle served the meal.

“That was absolutely delicious, Danielle, you must give me that recipe, please”, Serena exclaimed as she smiled and sipped her wine. A little while later, they eat the famous pudding.

“Fabulous, Danielle, you know, I can't exactly remember the last time I enjoyed such a fabulous home-cooked meal. May I come round more often, please Danielle?'  
, 'Sure, you're always welcome Serena.' 

"This has gone better than I expected!" Bernie thought to herself as she watched her mom and her girlfriend bond happily, Serena helping with the washing-up. Afterwards, they all sat in the living room and Serena felt very content as she snuggled into Bernie's arms. Danielle smiled: “Right I am going to get a bath, then I will come back down and we can chat further.”

When they were alone, Serena leant in slowly and kissed Bernie on the lips and Bernie responded, they soon pulled away to look at each other and smiled.

“I love you, Bernie.” Serena said as she smiled at Bernie. “I love you too, Serena.” Bernie admitted and they kissed again.

Danielle had slipped into her pyjamas and slowly headed back downstairs , stopping as she saw them kissing. She left them to it and went back upstairs to her bedroom. A few minutes later, Bernie and Serena went upstairs to Bernie's bedroom and they climbed into bed and kissed passionately while trying not to moan too loudly.

The following morning, Serena woke up holding Bernie's hand which was gently placed on Serena's chest. They were both naked and as Serena turned over to look at the blonde beauty next to her, she thought she had never felt more at peace than when she was with Bernie. Serena sneaked out of the bed and went to the toilet in Bernie's en suite bathroom.

Serena washed her hands and face, then felt warm wet lips against her skin. She smiled and soon turned around in Bernie's arms: “Last night was a sensationally beautiful moment, babe, and I enjoyed it very much.”Bernie smiled: “ 'I could tell baby.' Let's go and have some breakfast;” 

Danielle soon woke up and slipped into shorts and a vest top. She wentdownstairs and into the kitchen: “ 'Oh, good morning, ladies. I'm just going for a run. Oh sweetheart are you doing anything this weekend, by the way?' Her daughter replied two seconds later: “ 'Not that I know of – why, mom?” 

“It's your nana Elizabeth, she is moving into the bungalow this weekend.”Danielle replied.

Bernie was gobsmacked at how quick it had come about: “Gosh, nana only applied for it a few months ago !' 

“Will you be able to help us with the move, please?' Danielle asked.”

”Of course, mom, and I’m sure Serena will lend us a hand too,” Bernie replied as she looked at Serena.

"Sure, I will help with the move." Serena responded with a warm smile.

The weekend came and Danielle along with Bernie and Serena, helped Danielle's mom to move into the bungalow.

"It's so quiet here Bern, will your nana be ok?" Serena asks her while a little concerned.

"Yeah, my nana is a tough cookie. Besides, she enjoys the peace and quiet as she likes to write books and stuff." Bernie reassured her girlfriend, "Mom will be only a walk away if my nana needs her and we are only a drive way babe ok!"

Serena relaxed a little and smiled at her girlfriend, "I am sorry baby, it's just I have never had a nana and I just feel protective of her." Bernie smiled softly and hugged Serena.


	4. Missing For A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie is going through a rough patch and Serena tries to comfort her as much as possible. Rose returns.

It was a couple of months later, when Bernie's nana Elizabeth had been rushed into hospital following a collapse at Age UK and Bernie couldn't treat her, with Bernie being family so Serena treats Elizabeth, she promises to keep Bernie updated at all times.

However, things take a dark and upsetting turn, when Elizabeth suffers a major stroke and Serena puts her on life support. Serena opted to keep Elizabeth on life support until Danielle and Bernie were ready to say goodbye.

As she approached their office, Serena stopped in her tracks and worried on how she would tell Bernie the news, she slowly went into the office and saw Bernie on the sofa.

Bernie immediately jumped up and spoke, "How is she Serena?" As Serena struggled to put the words together, she replied after a heavy gulp;

"I'm afraid that Elizabeth's condition will not get better! She suffered a major stroke and she is on life support." Serena continued as she saw her girlfriend's tough domeeniar change into a vulnerable and shocked.

"There is a possibility that your nana has been left brain dead from the stroke, I have done an MRI scan and if the results come back...;" Serena felt a sudden feeling of dread as she felt her throat tighten and her eyes began to weep.

Bernie tried to compose herself, but the tears came and she couldn't hold it in; "What about my mother? Has she been told?" Bernie responded as she tried desperately not to cry anymore than she was already.

"Yes, I phoned her myself and she will be shortly babe." Serena chimed in as she fought back the tears, she knew she had to be strong for Bernie.

As Bernie knelt down, with her knees to her chest, Serena stayed with her and comforted her as much as she could. Soon Danielle arrived, she went straight to Bernie and Serena's office, as Serena told her to come straight up.

"I'm here baby, it's gonna be ok baby I promise." Danielle was unaware of her mother's recent declination and she comforted her daughter.

"But it's not mom, nana is dying and she might be brain dead." Bernie explained as Danielle was stunned. Serena leaves them be as she looks over the results and is devastated.

Mrs Brown's Lullaby, plays over the talking as Serena breaks the news to Danielle and Bernie; 

It continues to play as Danielle and Bernie say their goodbyes, as Serena turns the life support machine off.

Serena left them be and went into her and Bernie's office, she cried as she slid down the wall. Serena always felt close to Elizabeth and often viewed her and loved her, as a nana. So she felt that naturally, she had to cry for Elizabeth. It's the following week, and Bernie is taking her nana's death very hard, she turned to alcohol to numb the pain and had often taken her grief out on her mother;

"It's your fault mom, you promised that nana would be ok and she isn't. Nana died from a stroke and i hate you so much." Danielle was hurt a lot, she blamed herself a lot more than what Bernie could even imagine. Danielle went upstairs, she climbed onto her bed and cried, after the funeral, Bernie stayed with Serena and grieved for her nana. Danielle left Bernie be as they both needed time to grieve and they needed time to heal from it.

A couple of months later, Bernie had returned to work and she was still grieving for her nana. She found that diving into work helped a little, she missed her mom a lot and wanted to see her.

"Hey Bern, what you upto?" A female voice said from behind her, Bernie swung round to see her friend Rose stood there.

"Just work." Bernie responded as she looked down, "Plus my nana died and it still hurts." Rose didn't seem to bat an eyelid and Bernie felt very uneasy with this.

Just then, The Doctor walked in and spoke to Rose, "Baby, you ready?" He asked her as Rose smiled, then she took Bernie's hand into hers;

"Your coming with us, you need a break." Bernie didn't wanna go, as something told her not too. However, Rose wasn't taking no for a answer and they abduct Bernie.

As the TARDIS left Earth, Bernie was becoming more uncomfortable with Rose. 

"Let me out Rose, I want to go home. I need my mom, let me go home." Bernie tried not to cry as Rose plainly ignored her.

As she sat on the chair, Rose sat next to her, "You can stay with us and travel with us." Bernie didn't want to stay, when Rose left, she texted Serena and her mom at the same time;

"Rose has kidnapped me, she won't let me come home and I just want to be with you both xx'. Bernie cried as the text had been sent to her girlfriend and mom.

It wasn't until, a year later, when Bernie was returned home and she looked a complete mess, she went to straight her mom's house and opened it;

"Oh my baby, my poor baby." Danielle exclaimed as she saw her daughter, "Mommy." Bernie responded as she went to her mother and they held each other.

Serena also cuddled her girlfriend, Danielle ran a bath for Bernie; "Your bath is ready baby." Bernie smiled a little, "Serena, will join me please, I don't want to be alone." 

"Of course baby, come on." Serena responded as she and Bernie went to have a bath together, Danielle stayed downstairs and laid on the sofa.

However, after tea, Bernie and Serena decided to have an early night and went upto bed.

"Night mommy." Bernie said before kissing her mom's cheek, "Night baby, sleep well." Danielle replied as she hugged her daughter and then let her go to bed.

"Night Danielle." Serena chimed in, "Night Serena." Danielle responded, soon she locked up and went to bed. She checked on Bernie and Serena, she kissed their foreheads gently, Bernie stirred and snuggled further into Serena.

Danielle smiled as Serena moved a little, she placed a protective arm over Bernie's side, Danielle left and went to bed for the night.


	5. Bonding Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Bernie, begin to bond again and spend time together.

During a break from work, Bernie decides to spend time with her mom Danielle. They go to Danielle's cottage with Serena, where Bernie relives her childhood memories.

"You did that, baby?" Serena asked as Bernie showed her a picture, which is made out of stones;

"Yeah I did, mom loved it. We used to come here all the time when I was a child, I always loved it here." Bernie responded while smiling fondly.

As they relived memories, Serena got to know more about Bernie and she loved hearing about the fun times that Bernie had with her mom. 

"Sounds like, you had a really good childhood babe!" Serena said with a loving smile, "Yeah I did and I loved my parents so much."

Bernie began to cry, as she remembered her dad Alistair, "My dad died, when I was eighteen." 

Serena had never knew about Alistair before; "What happened to him babe?" Serena responded as she held Bernie's hand.

Bernie sniffed a little, before she spoke to her girlfriend, "He suffered a massive stroke, similar to the one, that my nana had. Only the stroke, took my dad before anyone could save him."

Serena pulled Bernie into her arms, "I'm sorry baby." Danielle looks at a photo of her and Alistair on their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary and she cried a little.

"I will make us a cuppa!" Danielle said as she got up and went into the kitchen, five minutes later, she came back in with the drinks and put them on the table.

Bernie got up and just hugged her mom tightly, Danielle wrapped her arms around her daughter and they just held each other.

"I love you mom?" Bernie said as she sniffed more, Danielle smiled, "I love you too baby."

For the rest of their time there, Bernie and her mom bonded again with each other, Serena learned more about her girlfriend and loved every minute of it.

Danielle learns more about Serena, as Serena shares her childhood memories with them. Serena also finds herself, growing close to Danielle as they begin to bond as well and Bernie just smiles.


	6. Serena Treats Her First Trauma Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a building collapses, Bernie and Serena are swamped by trauma patients and Serena treats her first one.

It was a bright sunny morning, the birds were chirping and there was a lukewarm wind gently blowing through the curtains. Serena awoke, snuggled into Bernie's arms, she smiled as she gently turned over and lovingly kissed Bernie's nose.

Bernie stirred and woke up, she smiled at her gorgeous girlfriend;

"Good morning baby, sleep well." The blonde said as she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Serena smiled softly, "Yes I did baby, did you?"

The blonde nodded and then looked at her beau, "Yeah, I dreamt about my nana and she was at peace with my granddad." The blonde spoke softly with a smile, Serena smiled more.

She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips, the blonde responded and soon lifted up and laid on top of Serena. They stopped kissing and looked into each other's brown eyes, melted even more.

Bernie's phone rings:

"For god sake, wish they would pee off!" Bernie exclaimed as she lifted up and grabbed her phone from the bedside table;

The blonde answered her phone, "Hello, Dr Wolfe Speaking. Yes, ok we will be right there. Bye." The blonde hung up and looked at Serena, "We are needed baby, a building collapsed and we have trauma patients."

The brunette, swung the blanket off of her and practically jumped out of bed, they had no time for breakfast and got dressed. The blonde, got into her car, driving them to Holby;

They arrived at Holby, and went straight to AAU. The women got changed into their scrubs and arrived on the ward.

"Right then, let's have a look." The blonde said as she looked over a patient, "The breathing is shallow, Dr Wolfe!" The brunette responded.

Bernie looked over and she knew what the problem was, "Right, I need a sterile knife, a needle and some string and bandages please." The blonde asked the nurses.

"What can I do, Dr Wolfe?" The brunette asked as she watched the patient, "Just watch I do please Dr Campbell!" The blonde responded;

Soon the nurses returned, Bernie took charge and she cut the patient's skin on his right side of his chest, she slipped her hand inside his body.

She felt around and knew what was wrong, "His lung is pressing against his rib cage, but his lung did not penetrate." Bernie moved his lung back into place and then patient was fine.

The blonde stitched him up, then she left him after bandaging him also;

"Where did you learn to do that, Dr Wolfe?" Serena asks in amazement, "Oh, I saw my mom do it once, a woman who had been thrown into a wall. Mom saved her." The blonde explained.

However, many of the patients are sent home and are completely fine, Serena comes across her first trauma patient and she knows what's wrong immediately.

"Ok, get me a sterile needle and knife, bandages and some string please." The brunette spoke as she prepared the patient;

Soon Donna came back with the stuff, just as she watched Bernie earlier, Serena copied her. The brunette cut into the woman's chest and slipped her into her chest, she moved the patient's lung back into place and then stitched her up.


	7. The Toughest Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tough decision is made.

As AAU, becomes swamped by thousands of trauma patients, Bernie decides that she has to do one thing.

"What's wrong, Dr Wolfe?" The brunette enquired, as she saw her girlfriend deep in thought;

Bernie looked at her, with the most painful look in her brown eyes, "We need to separate the patient's, Dr Campbell!"

The brunette was shocked, "Separate how?" Soon the blonde responded, "We have to separate the patient's, from the ones we can save and to the ones we can't save, Dr Campbell.

Serena was absolutely mortified, "We can not do that, Dr Wolfe. That is playing death and it's wrong, do you hear me, wrong." The blonde watched, as Serena stormed off.

The blonde, went to help the patients, she came across a woman who's leg was broken and Bernie made a splint to support it, until theatre was available.

"I know it's wrong, but we need to separate the patients from the ones that can be saved, to the ones can not be saved." The blonde said, as the decision was a tough one for her.

Serena returns to help:

After having time to think, Serena returned to AAU and supported Bernie's decision to separate the patients;

"While I may not agree with it, Dr Wolfe, I support your decision and I will help." The brunette spoke softly, as the blonde responded, "I don't like doing this, Dr Campbell, but what other choice, do I have. I wish I could save them all, but I can't and I am sorry."

Bernie then walked away to help a patient, Serena helped out and saved patients. The brunette, even cleaned a wound and healed the soul of a man, using her charming smile.

Just then, a patient was rushed in, "Right, ok I need Dr Wolfe, please." Serena says as she sees the neck injury;

The blonde soon appeared, "I'm here, ok, I need a knife and a pen." The brunette was surprised, "Why a pen?" She asked the blonde;

"I need to cut him, a new breathing hole." She replied, then she cut a hole in his neck, "This needs to be done at pricelessly, the right angle and well timed." The blonde said, as Serena watched her.

Soon, the patient was breathing, "Right, now we focus on the embed object, which hasn't passed through." The Blonde noted.

"Thank god!" The brunette responded, "Dr Campbell, that is bad. I need to push it through, Dr Dunn, please put a poke in the fire." Dr Dunn, did as she was told.

Then, Bernie pushed the object through, she broke it off, as Serena watched. The blonde then pulled the rest out, "Dr Dunn, the poker please." Dr Dunn, handed her the poker;

The blonde, then stuck it into the patient's neck, cautarizing the wound at both sides, "Thank you, Dr Dunn, now we bandage him up and keep an eye on him." Bernie spoke as she bandaged him up.

Serena, was now even more fascinated with her girlfriend and her medical knowledge, she wanted to learn more and asked her girlfriend a question;

"Dr Wolfe, a private word please?" The brunette called her girlfriend, as it was quiet, Bernie went with her and sat on the sofa in their office.

Music plays in the background, as they talk:

"I would like to know, if you could mentor me Bern?" The blonde responded, "Yeah sure, in trauma work?" 

The brunette smiled a little, "Please, if you don't mind!" The blonde was surprised, "Sure, but it isn't fun and there are a lot of hard decisions to make. Like me, having to separate the patients, that was tough but what other choice did I have." 

Serena hugged her girlfriend tightly, "I know it was baby, I just want to learn that's all." The blonde, pulled away and looked at her beau, "I will teach you babe."

They hugged again, then they returned to the ward. However, Serena, came across a man, who's leg was infected and she called for Bernie;

"Dr Wolfe, I need you?" Bernie came over and saw the leg, "You need to cut his leg off, if you don't he will die."

The brunette responded, "Have you seen that before, Dr Wolfe?" The blonde looked, "Yes, I have. If you cut his leg off, he will survive, but if you don't, he will die." The blonde looked at the patient;

"It is upto you?" The man looked at his leg and responds, "Just do it, please Dr Wolfe." The brunette agreed, "Dr Campbell, I will need a sterile sword and a bandage, please." 

The brunette went to get the stuff, Bernie uses a pressure point on the patient, "I can not feel anything, my body is totally numb."

Bernie rubbed his forehead, "You will be ok, I promise." The brunette, soon returned with the stuff, "Hold him down, please. He will be in more shock than pain." 

The blonde, then raised the sword abover her head and slammed it down, cutting the leg off, "Ok, Dr Dunn, cautarize the wound and bandage him up, please."

As the day went on, the patients slowly went down, some of the patients died and most of them survived their injuries.

Bernie, discharged them as did Serena, AAU was beginning to look more spacious and cleaner. Upon, walking a through the ward, Serena is approached by a woman, looking for her daughter;

"Please, you must help me. I'm looking for my daughter, Rosa, she is still out there and alone." The brunette responded, "I will go and look for her, I will bring her back, I promise."

The brunette, left Holby and went to the building, she finds Rosa and leads to her safety. Just as they reach the entrance, a beam collapses and knocks Serena unconscious.

Paramedics quickly rush the brunette to hospital, as they enter, Bernie sees her girlfriend;

"I'm here baby, your safe." The brunette looked at Bernie, "The little girl, she has minor injuries." The blonde looked over and the girl is with her mom, as she is the only available surgeon, Bernie opted to treat Serena.

The brunette, falls asleep to rest, as Bernie treats other patients and gets them discharged. Soon, she comes across a pregnant woman, the blonde discovers that the baby is breech;

"It's breech, I need to perform an emergency C-section, or both mother and baby will die." The blonde asks the woman, to stare into a candle, then the blonde performs a C-section.

She delivers a baby girl into the world, the blonde cleans up the baby and hands her to her mom, "You have a healthy baby girl."

Bernie, stitches up the woman's tummy and leaves her to bond with her baby girl;

"Wait, what is your name, please?" The new mom called after her, "Bernie!" The blonde smiled, "That Will be her name, Bernie, in honour of the woman who saved her."

The blonde smiled and left to be with Serena, only things take a dark turn when the brunette stops breathing.

"Serena? No please, come on stay with me." The blonde cries, "Come on Serena, breath. Don't you leave me baby, wake up." Just then the brunette gasped for breath and coughed;

"Baby, I am sorry." Serena said as they smiled at each other, the blonde gave her a kiss, "I love you baby, please do not ever scare me like that again."

The brunette smiled, "I won't baby, I promise." Soon, everyone was sent home and Henrik praised both women for their help and support.

Bernie's tummy rumbles:

"I'm so hungry, how about a takeaway baby." The blonde asked her, as they climbed into Bernie's car, "Yeah baby, I'm hungry too."

They smiled and went home, the blonde ordered their tea. After having tea, they had a bath together and fell asleep, with Serena, gently snuggled into Bernie's arms.


	8. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose returns....Bernie becomes a victim.... Serena's accident.

It was now a year later, Bernie and Serena continued their blossoming relationship. 

Danielle supported their relationship and gave her blessing to them, she was happy for them and often invited them both for a meal at her house.

Also, Bernie had moved out of her mother's house and moved in with Serena. Their love for each other growing from strength to strength.

It was a couple of weeks later, when Rose returned from her adventures with her husband The Doctor. They decided to visit Bernie, who was home alone as Serena was working the night shift, (covering for Donna, who was poorly).

Bernie, was at home watching Law & Order: UK, when she heard a knock at the door;

Just before she opened the door, she had a very bad feeling, which sent her tummy into knots. Still, she opened the door and saw Rose and The Doctor;

"Hi." They both said together, "Hello, I'm not in the mood tonight for visitors." Bernie had responded, as she rubbed her tummy, indicating that she was poorly.

However, they made their way in and The Doctor shut the door and locked it, Bernie was now terrified of them.

"Now Bern, we want you to come with us. I need you with me." Rose says, as she strokes Bernie's face. 

Bernie fought back, "No leave me alone, Rose, I love Serena and I am staying on Earth with her." Something, inside Bernie had responded to her fear and that Rose wasn't who she says she is.

"Babe, could you give us time alone please?" Rose asked her husband.

"Sure baby." The Doctor responded, as he left and went back into the TARDIS.

Rose rapes Bernie, then leaves the house:

A few minutes later, Rose returns to the TARDIS, however she goes to Holby City and cuts Serena's breaks line.

After cleaning herself up, Bernie cries as she grabs her phone and shakly dials her mother's number;

Danielle answers:

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

Bernie replies, "Mommy, please....please help me....mommy." 

Danielle knew something was wrong, "I'm coming now baby, stay on the phone please."

Danielle locked her house up and drove straight to Bernie.

She soon pulls up in their driveway, Danielle goes inside and finds Bernie in the corner;

"Mommy's here baby, it's ok." 

Bernie just dived into her arms, she was so distressed, that all she could do was cry. Danielle gently rocks her, which begins to sooth her.

Bernie, soon calms down and stays in her mother's arms;

"What's happened, baby?" Danielle asks her daughter.

As the song, Broken - by Evanescence, plays:

Bernie emotionally tells her mother, what had happened and Danielle holds her daughter close, 

"I'm so sorry, baby." She kisses Bernie's forehead.

"Can I stay with you please, mommy?" 

"Of course, you can baby and Serena can stay as well. Let's get some of yours and Serena's clothes, then we will go ok?"

Bernie nodded:

"You and Serena, can stay as long you both want ok baby?"

"Thank you mommy."

"Your welcome, baby." Danielle kisses her forehead gently.

They go upstairs and pack a suitcase, "Mommy, do you mind ringing Serena, please?"

"Yeah, I will ring her and tell her to come to my house ok."

Bernie nodded again:

They soon left the house, Danielle drove them to her house.

About twenty minutes later, Danielle pulls up in her driveway, they get out of the car and go inside;

"Why don't you go and have a nice warm bath, baby?"

"Yeah, can I have one of your hot chocolates, please mommy?

"Yes you can and I will bring it up, ok?"

Bernie smiled a little, she went upstairs and ran herself a bath.

Danielle made the hot chocolate and went upstairs, she knocked on the bathroom door, as it was closed.

"Baby, may I come in, please?"

"Yeah, mommy." Bernie replied, as she wiped her tears away and her mother came in.

"Here you go baby!"

"Thank you, mommy."

Danielle noticed Bernie had been crying, "It Will be hard, baby."

"I never thought, that Rose could do that to me. It was like, the Rose, I had grown up with, wasn't there anymore. Mommy, she has changed and I don't want to be friends with her, not after what she did to me."

"And you have my support, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, from it."

"Mommy, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you at all."

"But, your my daughter and I should have been there to prevent it, baby."

Bernie sat up and just hugged her mother tightly, this was a closure, that they both needed.

As they hugged each other;

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby." She kissed her daughter's cheek,

"If you ever need, to vent at someone. You can vent me ok baby."

Bernie nodded;

"If that happens, mommy, whatever I say to you in moments of anger, I won't mean it because I love you so much."

Danielle stroked her cheek:

"I know and i love you so much too, baby. I will leave you to relax ok baby."

Bernie clung to her mother:

"No, please stay mommy. I don't want to be alone."

"Ok baby, let me get my phone and I will be back I promise."

Danielle goes downstairs and grabs her phone, then returns to be with Bernie:

"I need to ring Serena, would you like me to tell her what has happened, baby?"

"Yes please."

Danielle rings Serena:

"Hello, everything ok Danielle?" Serena asks, as she knows when Danielle rings, something is wrong.

"No it's not Serena."

Serena listened:

"Rose came back today, she went to see Bernie. Erm, Rose tried to get Bernie, to go back round time and space, but Bernie refused."

"Right, so what was Rose's reaction?"

"Not a good one, she raped Bernie, just after The Doctor had left. Bernie wants to stay with me, but she does want you to stay here too and your welcome too Serena."

Serena felt her heart pound and her throat tighten, as she tried to speak,

"Wh...wh...where is Rose now?"

"I don't know, but Bernie is with me at my house and we packed a suitcase for you both. At the moment, Bernie doesn't want me to leave her alone."

"Ok, I'm coming now Danielle. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok Serena, see you soon."

Serena hung up, grabbed her stuff and went to her car. She drove straight to Danielle's house, just metres from Danielle's house, the brakes go and Serena is flung straight through her windshield.

As her car enlightens in fire, Serena walks the rest of the way and goes into the house,

"Danielle?"

"Up here, in my room with Bernie."

Serena heard and went upstairs,

"Serena, what happened?"

"My brakes went, Danielle."

"Ok, I'm calling Jac to come and check you over."

Serena nodded:

Soon, Jac came round and gave Serena a full medical examination:

"Right, Serena do you feel dizzy?"

"Yes, I also feel nauseous."

"Have you been sick?"

"No, I haven't. I do have blurred vision."

Jac checked her eye sight:

"Ok, you have a mild concussion, it should go away within a few months, it might be earlier."

"I do have bruises and a few cuts."

"They are fine Serena, I recommend plenty of rest and no getting behind the wheel, for a good while."

Serena nodded:

"I'm gonna request for some time off from work."

Jac smiled, as she left the house.

Bernie received a text from Rose:

"Say goodbye to Serena. She is gone forever." Bernie threw her phone and cried, she knew that Serena was ok.

"Shush, it's ok baby, I won't let her hurt again."

Serena said, as she held Bernie in her arms.

Danielle picked up the phone and it was broken, she recently bought new phones, so she gave one to Bernie.

"Here you go, baby. It's a new phone and Rose's number is not saved in it. Everything, is one there ok."

Bernie nodded:

"Thank you, mommy."

"Your welcome baby, try and get some sleep baby." Danielle replied, before kissing Bernie's forehead softly.

"Please stay mommy?"

"I will baby, I will be sat in the chair ok."

Bernie nodded:

Danielle sat on the sofa, as Bernie could see her more. 

Bernie soon settled down, she did find it hard to sleep, so Serena let her suck on her baby finger for comfort.

In no time at all, Bernie was asleep and so was Serena, Danielle stayed in the bedroom and stayed awake, in case Bernie had a nightmare.


	9. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie slowly begins to recover with the help of her mother and her girlfriend.

It was a couple of months later, Bernie had been having recurring nightmares of her ordeal, but she had her mom and her girlfriend by her side.

Bernie woke up, she went to the bathroom and then returned to her bedroom. She soon climbed into her mother's arms and Danielle held her close;

"You ok baby?" Danielle asked, as she gently moved her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

"I just want a mommy cuddle with you." Bernie responded, as she snuggled into her mom.

Danielle smiles as she held her daughter close to her chest, "I'm always here for you baby, I won't ever leave your side."

"I know, mommy." Bernie smiled as she looked up at her mother.

A couple of days later, Rose visited Danielle's house and Bernie stood upto her;

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, Bern." Rose explained.

"I don't give a shit, Rose. You betrayed me and my trust for you. That was something that I never EVER dreamed that you could do that to me. I don't wanna be friends with you, now leave me alone."

Bernie slammed the door in Rose's face and cried;

"Come here baby." Danielle said as she opened her arms out to Bernie.

Bernie ran over to her mother and cuddled her as she cried, "It's gonna be ok, baby and I am proud of you for standing upto Rose."

"I know mom, I just don't want her as a friend anymore and as far as I am concerned, mom, I am happy with you and Serena."

Danielle smiles, "I know baby and we are both here for you, I love you baby."

"I love you too, mom." Bernie smiles back.

"And I love you too Bernie!" Serena chimed in smiling.

Bernie smiled even more, "I love you too Serena."

They shared a cuddle and spent time together with Danielle, in the evening, Bernie and Serena spent the evening together, laughing and giggling as they relived memories.


	10. Pregnancy & Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie discovers that her monthly is late.....Then a proposal is made.

The following morning, Bernie woke up with dizziness and an upset tummy. She went into her mother's bedroom and climbed into bed with her;

"Baby, you ok?" Danielle responded to feeling Bernie snuggling into her, Danielle knew that something was wrong as Bernie only climbed into bed with her, when she was poorly.

Bernie rested her head on her mother's shoulder, "i feel dizzy and I have an upset tummy, mom, I really don't feel well." Bernie replied.

"Ok baby, stay off work today and I will work from home today." Danielle responded as she lightly and softly kissed her daughter's forehead.

Bernie nodded, after a while, Serena woke up and went downstairs;

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Serena exclaimed, as she saw her girlfriend really.

"I don't feel well at all, babe. My mom is gonna look after me, as your working today." Bernie replied, feeling really sleepy.

Serena kissed her lips softly, "You rest baby, ok and I will be back later." Serena said as she gently stroked Bernie's head.

Soon, Serena left for work, Danielle stayed at home and worked from home. She kept an eye on her daughter, making sure that she was drinking plenty of fluids.

Just a few minutes later, Bernie ran upstairs and threw up, Danielle followed to check on Bernie;

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't seem to keep anything down today." Bernie says as she sits on the toilet, while rubbing her tummy.

Danielle knelt before her daughter and placed a reassuring hand on her knee;

"It's ok, baby. It will pass." Bernie looked up at her mother,

"Can you pass my bag please mom?" Bernie says to her mom.

Danielle grabbed her bag and past it to her daughter, Bernie looked into her bag and hesitated;

"Sweetheart?" Danielle said noticing her daughter's hesitance.

Bernie grabbed her diary and looked in it, Danielle walked over to her daughter.

"Berenice, what's wrong?"

Bernie responded with tears in her eyes, "My monthly is late, the dates add upto the rape. Mommy, I can't be pregnant, not by her."

Bernie had a mental breakdown and destroyed the bathroom, when she collapsed onto the floor from emotion. Danielle walked over and sat next to her daughter, Bernie climbed into her arms and just sobbed her heart out.

Danielle rocked her gently, soon Bernie fell asleep in her mother's arms, after crying herself to sleep.

Danielle got up and went downstairs, she gently placed her sleeping daughter on the sofa, she wrapped her up warm and stayed with her;

She held her daughter's hand, Danielle was suspecting that Rose was no longer human and she soon texted Serena to tell her;

Serena was in her office, she received the text and went straight home, as music plays over, Danielle tells Serena everything and Serena doesn't have a good reaction to it.

"I'm gonna bloody kill Rose. No one does that to my girlfriend."

Danielle knows how Serena is feeling, she looks down as Serena stops. Noticing, how quiet she is, Serena looks at her;

"It happened to you, didn't it, Danielle?"

Danielle nodded:

"That's how I got Bernie! She was conceived in rape. I hated her father so much, but when she was born, I just loved her so much and I couldn't give her away. She is my baby and I never wanted her to experience that, never."

Danielle cried as Serena walked over to her and hugged her tightly;

"I'm sorry Danielle. Does she know?"

Danielle pulled away, "No, she doesn't know." She looks at Bernie;

"How can I tell her, Serena. I suffered from mental breakdown and mental health issues, because of it. I can't let Bernie go through that."

Serena put her arm around Danielle and pulled her into her arms;

"Bernie is stronger than you think, Danielle. She won't let her mental health be destroyed by the truth. She loves you and that won't change at all, you gave her love and kept her safe, all these years."

Danielle knew Serena was right, "Will you stay with me, please, when I tell her?"

"Of course I will, Danielle." Serena responded as she rubbed Danielle's arm.

When Bernie woke up, Danielle tells her the truth, as music plays:

"I still love you mommy, just because I was conceived in a rape, it won't change anything and you are my mom. You are the only parent I need in my life, I don't want nothing to do with that man."

With that, Bernie hugged her mother and they held each other;

"I have always loved you baby, even though I was prepared to give you away, the day you born and the moment I held you. I couldn't, I couldn't give you away, so I kept you and raised you myself."

Bernie smiled a little, "I love you so much mommy."

"I love you too, baby." Danielle kissed her cheek and moved her hair a little.

Soon, Serena chimed in;

"And, I don't mind helping you to raise the baby, that is if you want to keep the baby."

Bernie smiled as she pulled out of the hug with her mom and looked at Serena;

"I would love that baby, yes I want the baby and just like my mom, I love this baby and as far as I am concerned, this baby is ours, Serena."

Serena's face lit up with a Cheshire smile, she got up and pulled out a box from her back pocket, she got down on one knee and opened the box.

Bernie's heart swelled up with love, as she saw an emerald green diamond on top of a rose gold ring.

"Bernie Wolfe, will you be my wife?" Serena says as an amazed Bernie just cries with happiness.

Danielle just smiles as she rubs her daughter's back;

"Yes Serena, yes I will marry you."

Serena smiled as she placed the ring onto Bernie's left finger, then they kissed and hugged each other.

A couple of months later, Bernie and Serena tie the knot with their family and friends. They went back to their house and spent quite a few months together.

Bernie's baby bump was blossoming and Serena refused to let Bernie carry anything heavy, even Serena gently kissed Bernie's bump and talked to their unborn baby.

At an ultrasound scan, Bernie and Serena discovered that they were expecting a baby girl and immediately knew what name they would give their baby girl.


	11. Bernie Gives Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie goes into labour.

Bernie and Serena were at Danielle's house, laughing and giggling. When Serena left the room to go to the toilet.

Bernie decides to ask her mother a question;

"Mom, did Alistair know of the rape?"

Danielle looked at her daughter, "Yes he did. Alistair wanted to adopt you, we were dating at the time and he helped me through the mental health issues I had."

Bernie listened:

"He proposed to me and the adoption papers were done, it was official and he promised to be there for you. You were his daughter and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt you." Danielle responded.

Bernie smiled and got up, she walked over to her mother and gave her a cuddle. Danielle hugged her daughter back, soon Bernie exclaimed in pain;

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Baby, you ok?"

Bernie shook her head, indicating no:

Just then, Bernie's waters break and catches the sofa. Danielle knew what was happening and she sprung into action;

"Right ok, baby breath. Your waters have broke and I'm gonna take your trousers and knickers off, ok?"

Bernie nodded as she breathed,

"SERENA, HELP." Bernie shouted through the pain.

About twenty seconds later, Serena came downstairs and ran to her wife,

"It's ok baby, I'm right here. You can do this baby." Serena said as Bernie squeezed her hand.

Danielle had stripped Bernie from the waist down and had a look, "Whoa, fuck. Right ok, there is no time to call an ambulance, the head has crowned."

"Mommy, it's hurt and i need to push now."

Danielle quickly got into action, she knelt down and gently guided her granddaughter out;

"Ok baby, push when your ready too."

Bernie nodded and pushed as hard as she could, two minutes later, Danielle delivered her granddaughter into the world.

"Bernie, she is beautiful." Danielle says as she cleans her granddaughter up and hands her to Bernie;

"She is beautiful, mommy. Hello my baby girl, look Serena, our baby girl." Bernie said as she cried with happiness.

Serena smiled, "She is beautiful, wise and well loved. Well done baby."

Serena kissed her wife's cheek and gently placed a kiss on their newborn baby daughter's forehead. Danielle smiled, as she cleaned her daughter up and then left them to bond with their daughter;

"Mommy wait, please. We have a name for her." Bernie says as she held her mother's hand.

Serena smiled, "We have chosen to call her, Danielle Berenice Serena Wolfe."

Danielle smiled, "But she will be known as Dani Wolfe."

"That's a beautiful name, baby. I love it." She kissed her daughter's forehead and then kissed Serena's cheek, as they smiled.

Soon the new moms, went upstairs and settled into bed together, as their daughter Dani slept peacefully through the night.

Dani was an easy baby, sleeping through the night and waking up at six am for a feed.


	12. Rose Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Returns to London and discovers a secret.

Five years later:

It had been five years since, Bernie had been sexually assaulted and attacked by Rose Tyler. The blonde did counselling and bonded with her daughter Dani, however Bernie knew deep down that she could not blame her daughter for the incident but she did, however blame Rose.

One day, while out shopping with her mother, Bernie got an awful feeling about something and it put her on edge. Just as they reached the til, Bernie saw Rose with The Doctor and immediately had a panic attack. 

"Shush it's ok baby, breath. Slow breaths, good girl." Danielle said as she calmed her daughter down.

"Rose is here mommy. What if she finds out about Dani?" Bernie was panicking and it wasn't helping. Her breathing got worse and she passed out, after paying for the shopping. Danielle carried her daughter to the car and laid her on the back seat.

Danielle put the shopping in the boot and called Serena.

"Hi Danielle." Serena said as she sat with Dani.

"Serena, Bernie has passed out. She had a panic attack and Rose is back. I'm on my way home now I won't be long." Danielle replied. 

"Ok, I will get the sofa ready. See you soon." Serena hung up and got the sofa ready.

Five minutes later:

Danielle soon pulls up in her driveway, she takes Bernie from the back seat and lets Serena take her inside.

"I've got her Danielle." Serena said as she held Bernie in her arms.

"Ok, I'll bring the shopping in." Danielle replied. 

After bringing the shopping in and putting it away, Danielle and Serena stay by Bernie's side not wanting to leave her. A few hours later, Bernie comes round and has a cup of tea.

"Where's Dani?" Bernie asked noticing it was quiet.

"Serena is just giving her a bath, baby." Danielle responded as she stroked Bernie's cheek.

Bernie cried a little, "I can't face her mommy. Rose hurt me and now she is here again, I don't want to go round time and space."

"Shush, I'm here baby. I won't let Rose hurt you or Dani." Danielle replied as she held Bernie in her arms.

A few minutes later, Serena came down with Dani in her arms, Bernie held Dani in her arms not wanting to let her go.

"Mommy don't squeeze me too hard." Dani said as Bernie hugged her and then loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry baby, I just want you to know that I love you." Bernie replied. 

Dani smiled, "I love you too mommy, and I love you mom."

Serena smiled brightly.

Three weeks later:

While at the park with Dani, Bernie sees Rose and immediately picks up Dani.

"Nice to see you Bern. Who is this little girl?" Rose says.

Bernie walks away but Rose follows.

"Hey I amtalking to you."

"Leave me alone Rose. Go away." Bernie responded. 

Dani knew her mommy was upset, "Mommy your crying. Please don't cry."

Rose realises the truth, "She is our daughter."

"No, she is mine and Serena's daughter. Your nothing now leave me alone." Bernie replied. 

Rose wasn't happy, "I want custody. She is my daughter and you kept her from me."

"Well your not getting custody, because she is mine and Serena's daughter. Go back to The Doctor and never return Rose." Bernie leaves with Dani and goes home.

Rose doesn't back down and the chain of events that will follow, will lead to the ultimate decision.


	13. The Court Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help from her husband, Rose takes Bernie to court for custody of Dani.
> 
> How will it end?

A couple of months later, Rose files for full custody of Dani and plans to take her round and space.

Bernie receives a letter and freaks out, Serena calls Danielle for help.

Danielle answers:

"Hi Serena." Danielle says as she hears Bernie in the background, "What's wrong with Bernie?"

Serena responds,

"Bernie got a letter and Rose is applying for custody of Dani. She has stated to them, that Bernie is an unfit mother and Dani is in danger." Serena explained to her mother-in-law.

"Right, I'm coming now and I will pick up Dani from school." Danielle replied.

"Ok thanks Danielle." Serena says and then hangs up.

Danielle hung up and left work, she went straight to the school and picked Dani up. Then she went straight to Bernie and Serena's house.

"Nana, what's wrong?" Dani says as she hears her mommy crying.

"Mommy is in need of a hug." Danielle replied.

Dani ran straight into the house and hugged her mommy tightly.

When Dani had fell asleep on the sofa, Danielle holds Bernie close to her.

"Mommy's here baby." Danielle says as she holds Bernie in her arms.

"Why is she doing this mommy. Rose has never cared about Dani and now she wants custody." Bernie responded while crying.

"Shush baby, it's ok and I will not let Rose take Dani away from you, I promise you baby." Danielle replied.

A couple of weeks later:

Bernie is in court with her wife and mother, she hears Rose says to the judge.

"She didn't even tell me my lord, we were in a relationship and she left me for that thing. We wanted a child together and I wasn't informed of the birth until now when I saw Dani. She needs me and Bernie is unfit to be a mom." Rose says.

Bernie cries as none of it is true, her heart breaks even more. Danielle comforts Bernie and rocks her back and forth.

The judge speaks:

"Mrs Wolfe, do you have anything to say?" He says to Bernie.

Bernie stands up and defends herself:

"My lord, everything that Rose has told you is a lie. We were never in a relationship, we were friends up until five years agos when Rose raped me because I refused to choose her over my wife and the mother of my daughter. Rose isn't the mother and she has no right to mine and Serena's daughter." Bernie said.

The judge nodded, then is given photo evidence of the attack.

"There is no way my lord, that my own daughter can attack herself like that. Plus, when I got to her and Serena's house, my daughter was in a massive state of distress and she couldn't stop crying." Danielle replied.

The judge listened as he tried not to throw up:

"It took two years for my daughter to recover from the night, then it took three years for the counseling to help her. My daughter is an amazing mother to my granddaughter, she loves that little girl so much my lord. Please don't take my granddaughter away from my daughter." Danielle says more.

Rose isn't happy, "I want a DNA test done." Rose demanded.

The judge relented, the DNA is done and the results are in:

"Wow, ok. Well Miss Tyler, we have a problem. The DNA test results are in and you are NOT of any relation to Dani Wolfe." The judge says to Rose.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Therefore, I grant permanent custody of Dani Wolfe to her mothers and should anything happen to Bernie and Serena, Danielle Wolfe will automatically be granted full custody of her granddaughter." The judge says.

Bernie cries with happiness as she cuddles her wife Serena, Danielle is happy too.

Rose and The Doctor walk out, though Rose turns back and snacks Bernie round the face.

"This isn't over and I will be back for Dani." Rose left.

Bernie cried, "You will never have her, she isn't your daughter and she is Serena's daughter."

"Come on baby, let's go home." Danielle says as moves Bernie's hair out of her eyes.

Bernie nodded and then sat in the back with Serena. Five minutes later, they arrive back home and Danielle thanks Matthew for watching his niece.

"It's fine mom, oh how did the court go?" Matthew asks his mother as Bernie snuggles up on the sofa with Dani.

"The judge ruled in Bernie's favour, she and Serena have permanent custody of Dani. Should anything happen to them, I get full custody of Dani no questions asked." Danielle replied.

Serena chimed in, "Rose isn't gonna get her hands on my daughter, it will destroy Bernie."

"And it might a destroy ment that Bernie may never come back from." Danielle replied.

Matthew pulled a face, "Well it won't happen mom, because Bernie has us three and we will protect her and Dani."

Danielle and Serena nodded in agreement, a few minutes later, Danielle goes into the kitchen and takes an envelope out of her pocket.

She opens it and sees the original results, Rose is Dani's mom as well as Bernie. However, she rips it up and then burns it, so the truth doesn't get out.

"Does Bernie know you switched the results?" A voice says from behind her.

"It doesn't matter, Serena is Dani's mom now and always has been. Rose is of no importance, also I have a duty to protect my daughter and my granddaughter." Danielle replied.

They disappear together and go to where Rose and The Doctor is, Danielle secretly plants thoughts in The Doctor's head.

"We know the truth and so does...." Danielle plants the thought in his head.

"What was you saying babe?" Rose asks him.

The Doctor looked at her, "Oh yeah, erm maybe we should go away travel the universe. Besides, I love you and we can have a baby together. A baby who will be like us."

Rose's eyes lit up, "Can we have a child together?"

"No one has to know babe, and we can raise it together." The Doctor responded.

Rose nodded and kissed him passionately, "I will hate Bernie forever, she is too like her whore of a mother anyway. I don't want nothing to do with Bernie, I just wanted to hurt her."

Bernie hears the conversation as she holds Dani, "Well then Rose, our friendship is truly destroyed and I couldn't care less about you."

Rose responded, "Well to be honest, I was only using you and I was planning to corrupt you, but it turns out that you are like your mother, a bitch."

Bernie knew that Rose was trying to anger her but it didn't work, "Whatever, besides Rose I have my family and who needs friends, when I have an enemy like you."

Rose was angry, "Let's go Doctor." 

They left in the TARDIS, soon Bernie returned home with her family and Danielle finally revealed the truth to Bernie.

"So I am a Netrual Magical Being mother, with real powers." Bernie responded.

"Yes baby and Dani has powers too, even Matthew has powers too." Danielle smiles.

Bernie smiled as she used her powers, then she meets her Maternal grandfather and is happy.

"I do have a surprise for you baby, but your not quite ready yet." Danielle says as she smiled at her daughter.


	14. Reuniting Bernie and Matthew With Their Dad Alistair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle reunites her children Bernie and Matthew with their dad.
> 
> Also, Danielle has a life changing experience.
> 
> Will she accept it? Will she deny it?

It was a couple of months later, Bernie had been practicing her powers with her younger brother Matthew.

Danielle knew it was finally time to reunite her children with their dad, Matthew is revealed to be the twin brother to Bernie, both of them having been conceived in rape but we were both adopted by Alistair.

Bernie and Matthew discover that they are twins and were conceived in a rape, but neither twin blamed their mother and both harboured a hateful opinion towards the man who raped their mother.

"We still love you mom, no matter what." Bernie said as she held her mother's hand.

"And we certainly do not hate our dad Alistair, he loved us as his own and raised us. We do have a very hateful opinion towards the man who caused all of this. But we love you mom and nothing will change that." Matthew says as he smiles at his mother.

Danielle hugged them both tightly, she loved her children with all of her heart. Serena smiled as she had a feeling that Bernie and Matthew are twins, but she loved them all the same.

Bernie says, "What's our surprise mom?"

"Yeah, we have been waiting and wondering!" Matthew responds.

Danielle takes her children to their grandfather's world and reunites them with someone very special;

"There you both go." Danielle says as she opens the door and they go inside.

Bernie bursts into tears, "Daddy? Is that you?'

"Hey baby, my baby girl." Alistair cries.

Bernie runs to her dad and hugs him, they both cry and even Matthew can't hold back his tears and he goes to his dad.

"Look at my boy, all grown up." Alistair says as he looks at his son.

Danielle leaves them be as they need time with their dad. She returns home and stays with Serena.

"Did they like their surprise then?" Serena says indicating that she already knew of the surprise.

Danielle smiles, "Yeah they did, they both cried but they are happy. Bernie and Matthew need time to bond with their dad, they have missed him." 

Serena sat on the sofa next to Danielle, "I always had a feeling they were twins."

"How?" Danielle says to Serena as they look at each other.

Serena smiled, "Well, Matthew always knew Bernie was feeling and she knew how he was feeling." 

Danielle giggles, "They have always been close them two. I was shocked when I had a scan and they said it was one baby, up until I gave birth and Bernie was born first. Six minutes later, Matthew was born and I discovered I had been pregnant with twins, but I still loved them."

Serena smiled, "Why wasn't Matthew detected then on a scan?"

"Erm, the doctors said he was playing hide and seek with them." Danielle replied.

Serena laughed, "Bless him."

Danielle smiles as she looked at her cup, just then Serena placed her hand on Danielle's knee and they locked eyes.

"You are beautiful." Serena says as Danielle smiles a little, she didn't want to move away though she knew that Serena is her daughter-in-law.

Danielle was tongue tied as she tried to speak, Serena smiled then she leaned in and kissed Danielle on her lips.

As the kiss happened, Danielle pulled away and went upstairs locking herself in the bathroom and she looked in the mirror.

Serena followed to check on her, "Danielle, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just washing up. I'll be out soon." Danielle responded knowing she was lying.

Danielle always believed that she was hetrosexual and now she had kissed Serena back, she was confused and denied anything had happened between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth Doctor is portrayed by David Tennant and Rose Tyler is portrayed by Billie Piper.


End file.
